Damn him
by Rednorth
Summary: This is a oneshot from Himiko's view. The get backers and their friends are back! A short insight when Himiko has to deal with a injured Ban. It's good I promise! Oh, I almost forgot! This story takes place AFTER the series ended. :   Read and enjoy it!


_Authors note: Hehehe, this is a one shot on barely three pages. It wasn't even supposed to exists, I already have another one I'm writing on and, wait *goes and looks * no there is only one more besides that one. Good *sighs in relief *. Anyway as I said I didn't plan this one, however my mind wanted something else. As I was reading some ff on Get Backer's I suddenly got this idea. I had to write it down and I planned it to be only around 500 words, or something, but it kept writing itself ( I say **it **cause I couldn't stop it!) and soon enough it was a **real **ff. Just a one shot but still a ff. It's a snapshot into Himiko's mind on how she thinks of Ban and of his arrogance. Or something like that! Enjoy! _

****Disclaimer: I don't own any characthers, they all belong to the creators of the "get backers" manga. Don't sue me for playing around with their lovely characthers!

**Damn him!**

His face was flustered with sweat, it paled even more by strain as he tried to sit up. I said he tried to because I did not allow him to sit up. He was to badly wounded to move around in any kind of way, even thought he still tried. Firmly I took his hand, it was smeared with blood.

I had surprised myself by doing that, to take his right hand. The very same hand that had killed my aniki. His right hand had scared the wits out of me ever since that fatal day, but I had never confessed to anyone how scared I was. Not even to myself. Instead that day's happenings had consumed every thought I had, every breath I took, every act, every step, with hate. Hate for this man. Under so many years I lived with this hate, at first it had been anger and hate, than it had turned to sorrow and fright but by the end, it had ended up as hate again. I had been dreaming not long ago to see him bleeding and suffering, just like now actually. But no joy came, my hate had disappeared some time ago. Not everything at once, but slowly I had come to trust him again, at first it had been as a working companion, then as a friend. Now I trusted him and looked up to him once more, Ban had taken aniki's role as a brother. Not in the same way but I had never wanted Ban to be the same as my Aniki. His ragged breaths scared me now. This was not supposed to happen. He was the invincible Ban Mido-sama! Had not he told me that like, a million times before? Damn him, he had made me believe in those stupid words.

"I'll be fine" a horse voice whispered, it took some time for me to get the message in those words and from whom it had come from. My head snapped up to look at him instead of his bloodied hand, which I had not really seen. Just the memories it brought up and how it all had led me here. His eyes were as always an astonishing blue, the glare he gave me as I had pushed him down was strong, and clear. For some reason I had been afraid to see them clouded over, just like how Yamato's eyes had been so long ago. Realizing that I had not once looked in his eyes since I first had caught him, I looked. He looked back at me telling me that I was stupid. That I worried to much about him. "Shut up" I said, my voice strong as ever and I smiled. Content with that my voice still bared even when my emotions were on a turn mil. Once again he tried to move, believing that I would let him go now when he had explained that he would be fine. No way in hell I think. "Stay put or I'll poison you" I muttered as he grumpily laid down again. This turned out to be the most efficient way to make him stop moving around, but it certainly did not shut him up. "Let me... cough... Go! Ban demanded, I hummed to myself instead of listening to him, whatever he had to say held no importance. Carefully I took off his shirt, that was barely anything more than stripes. "Jeez you have ruined another shirt" I sighed to myself as I cast it away in a dirty corner of the wide corridor, I picked up some bandages and other handy things. I washed the wounds, or as good as you can in a wide metal corridor without any kind of normal doors that you can actually open and even less without any washrooms. After all, we were in the Infinity Fortress. His wounds were bad, and he hissed in pain as I cleaned the biggest one.

He had been thrown into a wall by a giant swing. He would have been able to avoid it, if not for his enemy, who had been quite good, had gripped Ban from behind and hold them both in the range of that giant swing. Had I mentioned this swing had spikes? In the last minute Ban had been able to switch places with the other dude, thanks to that he had only gotten graced if you compared it with the other guy. Who was stone dead, sliced in half. Also it was thanks to me that the swing had gone no further, if it had, it would have killed Ban for sure. I had seen the swing in the corner of my eye but some other thugs had kept me in line. So in the last minute, I used my very own body odor to make them compatible. When I finally reached them and the swing I hadn't thought at all. I had picked up my corrosion scent and spread it over the swing, breathed in some of my acceleration scent to improve my strength and kicked the swing were it had almost reached the wall. It had crumbled to bits and the next thing I did was catching Ban. He had flew around twenty feet, Before slamming into the wall and been stuck there, in the wait for the swing to reach him. The other asshole had gotten pierced by the swing at the first hit, and stuck to it. Ban had been cursing over the swing for hole five minutes. Before he had buckled over in pain when he had attempted to go and find the other guy, to molest his body some more. For being so stupid as to sacrificing oneself for nothing. The swing and the asshole was gone. It had disappeared to were the swing first had emerged from. It hadn't helped that I in the previous fight had to get into trouble.

To be honest this hole facility, no this hole mission, was fishy. All the fights we had gotten into had never been real fights. They had tried to kill us by any means. That included killing themselves, killing each other, using things like the swing, hidden traps and other sneaky things. That was. well, kinda normal, if I thought about every other big mission HEVN-san had given us. The only thing that proved my theory, about something being fishy right. Was that every move they did was meant to kill one person, just. That. Exact. Person. Transfixed to react to that person alone. Because it would only work perfectly on that person. Every one of us had some kind of weakness. Even Ban, though he would never admit it. It was those things that they used against us. As for Ban, they knew he would never lose a fight, yes his reputation had raised a hell of a lot, ever sens he had saved me from the voodoo curse. So instead of being stupid they took this to their advantage, Ban would never back down from a worthy fight, so why couldn't they have the fighter being the decoy? It had worked, almost. The only thing they hadn't counted with was Ban's survival strength and me.

Than it hit me, I was supposed to die before. In battle with replications of aniki, Ban, Ginji and everyone else. I had been able to handle everyone of them. I wasn't stupid, I knew that it wasn't them but little had I counted with that they would involve other fighters, I had thought little about it. I won over them easily, until one of the unknown breathed in some of my flame sent and had by the heat had his face melted and turned into Ban. I had lost my focus, thinking that Ban had tried to help me and for some reason used the evil eye on me, so that I wouldn't recognize him. I know it wasn't the smartest thought, but my mind was on a standstill and the others had then been able to jump on me from behind. The real Ban had emerged and knocked out the one coming from behind me. By knocking out I don't mean by hitting him in the head, more like ripping a hole in his stomach by using his infamous "snake bite". The poor guy had passed out of pain and shock. If this wasn't infinity fortress, he would have died, but still that had been heavy blow.

Ban had tried to stand up again, after that he his legs had given up on him. He had succeed to stand up, but wobbled where he stood. I had caught him before he had hit the floor. I hadn't noticed until then, that by helping me before. He had put himself between a thug and me and gained some minor wounds in the process. The wound he had gained from the swing was gruesome, deep and rugged at the edges. They **really **needed to polish that swing, I thought to myself.

As I am treating his wounds, I notice he is having a hard time breathing so now, as I'm treating his chest, I also look over his ribs. My light touch made him cringe and my hands flies back, afraid of hurting him. He almost never cringed, or for that matter hissed, gasped or moaned because of physical pain. Sure, when he had lived with me and my brother, he had nightmares that he had moaned over, but then he wasn't aware of it. The only time he had been like this was when he had fought head on against Lucifer. So stupid, it had almost killed him. I took a deep breath to steady myself telling myself that I was being silly. Without anymore hesitation I wrapped the bandage around his ribcage. When I was finally done I looked at him again, but he didn't look back. He was unconscious. Probably from exhaustion and pain, after all we have been running around like idiots in over two days. We both needed rest, probably everyone else to, but I had no idea were they could be. Looking around for some safe spot, were I wouldn't need to guard two ends. I find none, all the doors were of thick metal, just like the walls, and by the looks of it you needed a cardkey to open them. Impossible to pick pocket them. Sighing at the realization that I now would have to carry him to some safe place, I did not want to wake him, if he was conscious he would insist on walking by his own, which he, at the moment is not cable of. Carefully I stood up, by doing so, I was reminded of my own injuries, my foot hurt badly. Probably sprained, and there were several wounds that would need some bandaging but Ban had used them all up. Damn him. There were no place to go besides Gensui Radou's place or rather Grandpa Gen as everyone else called him.

Carefully I slither Ban up on my shoulders, fireman stile. It feels silly carrying a man bigger then me, at least he is not heavier so it is not to hard. He really should eat more, I think as I hurry of in the direction I suspect that Grandpa Gen's pharmacy would be. We would pull through this mission as well, as we always did and always would do. Besides we no longer have some Judas among us and our trust towards each other have strengthened us. It was almost like having a family, and I knew that what ever would happen, I would have Ban.

_Fin_


End file.
